


С чего все началось?

by beatlomanka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft being a gentleman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лестрейд не узнал бы о том, что Шерлок жив, если бы Майкрофту не понадобилась его помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чего все началось?

С чего всё началось?  
С начала?  
С чужого «мне нужна ваша помощь, инспектор»?  
Со своего собственного «я не нанимался к Холмсам нянькой»?

Всё началось, как это часто бывает, с конца.  
С Шерлока, летящего навстречу вельветово-серому небу в лужах на асфальте.  
С трех дрянных сигарет, выкуренных около Ярда за пятнадцать минут.  
С перевода Донован в другой отдел и идиотского, демонстративного отказа работать с Андерсеном.  
С руки, замершей на полпути к телефону, когда у полиции в очередной раз оказалось несколько убийств и не оказалось ни одной зацепки.  
С выговора от начальства и бессильной, душащей тоски, которая, казалось, просто не поместится в груди, вырвется, выльется, выберется наружу и захлестнет весь этот огромный, шумный город.

С утренних пробок, в которых у Грегори все чаще возникало чувство, будто что-то пошло не так. Словно они все куда-то не туда свернули, выбрали не тот поворот, и надо бы как-то вернуться назад. Вернуться на правильную дорогу и найти нужный перекресток - но тут перед ним оказывался перекресток Бродвея с Кинг-роуд, откуда уже виднелось здание Скотланд-Ярда, и все чувства приходилось откладывать на потом.

А затем на телефон инспектора приходит то самое смс, и глупый резкий ответ улетает через многолюдный утренний город к Майкрофту Холмсу. И весь день Грегори пытается забыть об этом.

Он зло крепит на предплечье три никотиновых пластыря – будто в надежде, что это что-то вернет из его прошлого.  
Он откладывает особо запутанные дела – пять убийств за неделю (плюс одно в Сити), не так уж много для огромного города, но в этом начинает просматриваться серия, а серии инспектор не любит. Серийный убийца всегда либо псих, либо отчаянный игрок, и терять нечего ни тем, ни другим. Это и неприятно и опасно.  
Он складывает пять плотных папок в портфель – поработать над делом за ланчем – и, спасаясь от духоты коридоров, в которых что-то все время давит на плечи, почти бегом спускается на улицу.

Чтобы едва не столкнуться с Майкрофтом Холмсом и его зонтиком.

Хотя сначала он видит зонтик, а потом уже самого Холмса.

\- Боюсь, вы меня не поняли, инспектор, - говорит Майкрофт, глядя на кончик выставленного вперед зонта – так мог бы король Артур смотреть на острие Экскалибура. – Мне действительно нужна ваша помощь.  
Брови у него изломанные, темные в рыжину, напоминают исколотый лед в бокале коньяка, и Грегори, заглядевшись на них, послушно садится в машину.

В конце концов, Майкрофт ведь все равно своего добьется.

Шофера сегодня нет, за рулем очаровательная помощница Холмса, и это Лестрейду отчего-то не нравится.

\- Инспектор, - говорит тот, чуть прищурившись и скрыв за короткими бронзовыми ресницами холодные умные глаза. - Я должен просить вас пообещать мне, что всё, о чем вы сегодня узнаете, останется строго между нами. Я понимаю, как звучит подобная просьба, но дело серьезное, и у меня нет выбора. Прошу вас. Здесь налево, Антея.

Всё началось с поворота в Сити и невероятно красивого профиля помощницы Майкрофта, который достоин быть отлитым в серебре и выставленным в Британском музее.

\- Поклясться на Библии? – мрачно огрызается Лестрейд, злясь на самого себя. Ланч ему уже явно не светит, зато светят проблемы, потому что, где Холмсы, там всегда проблемы, это знает любой, кто знаком с ними чуть больше часа.  
\- Мне будет достаточно вашего слова, - мягко говорит человек в кремовом костюме.

Кремовый костюм, и галстук в тон, и резкий аромат можжевельника, смешанный с ледяным океанским бризом. Майкрофт Холмс англичанин до мозга костей, последний из джентльменов, потомок древних лордов, штурмовавших когда-то Кале на берегу солнечной беззаботной Франции. Он англичанин, от него тянет туманами и дождями, вечерним чаем с каплей бренди и дорогим табаком в ясеневых трубках. Он джентльмен, которому достаточно честного слова, и он ненавязчиво вынуждает окружающих быть такими же джентльменами.

Джентльменское соглашение неоспоримо. Данное однажды слово связывает прочнее контрактов и канатов.

\- Хорошо. Даю вам честное слово, - все так же недовольно говорит Лестрейд, и ему кажется, что Антея тихонько фыркает себе под носик. Чертовски красивый носик, надо признать.  
\- Благодарю, - невозмутимо отвечает это воплощение викторианства в двадцать первом веке, и Грегори едва не закатывает глаза. – Мы приехали.

Жилой дом, каким-то чудом уцелевший среди бирж и банков Сити, выглядит старым и почему-то хрупким, светлый костюм Майкрофта путеводной звездой маячит в полумраке, пока они поднимаются по скрипящей лестнице. Перед дверью Холмс замирает на мгновенье, переступает с ноги на ногу и только потом легко толкает дверь раскрытой ладонью. Он пропускает Лестрейда вперед, и тот видит… 

…как мыльным пузырем разлетается один огромный обман, накрывший всю страну и одно расколотое сердце.

В высоком, темно-зеленом кресле сидит Шерлок. Привычно бледный, непривычно спокойный и совершенно точно живой.  
Лестрейд переводит взгляд с курчавой шевелюры на окно и видит в стекле тот же темный силуэт, и ему хочется закрыть глаза.  
\- Да, это я. Неважно, как. Нет, больше никто не знает, - говорит Шерлок и закидывает руки за голову. – Надеюсь, с церемониями на этом покончено?  
Видимо, это означает «здравствуй». Где бы найти дешифратор для общения с этим семейством?

Майкрофт молчит и словно бы становится меньше, каким-то загадочным образом теряясь в маленькой комнатке, где пахнет свежими обоями, уличной пылью и чьей-то долгой одинокой жизнью.  
Майкрофт собственноручно заваривает чай прямо на столике – и Грегори готов побиться об заклад, что на кухне Шерлок уже устроил мини-лабораторию, в которой при желании можно клонировать вторую Долли или собрать второго Франкенштейна.

И это кажется таким неважным сейчас, когда по квартире плывет аромат бергамота и по-весеннему звенит тонкий фарфор чашек.

Шерлок протягивает руку не глядя, отпивает глоток и прикрывает глаза - холодные, бледные в зимнее лондонское небо. На брата он не смотрит совсем.

Майкрофт греческой статуей застывает у небольшого окна, смотрит на улицу и словно бы боится пошевелиться.  
\- Какое-нибудь дело, где Скотланд-Ярд опять сел в лужу? – интересуется Шерлок.  
«Спаси меня от скуки» - переводит дешифратор, и Лестрейд, вздохнув, вынимает пять плотных папок из портфеля. Шерлок вцепляется в них, едва не опрокинув чашку, в форме его губ и дрожи пальцев застыл такой отчаянный голод, что инспектор немного пугается и растерянно оглядывается на Майкрофта.  
\- Я могу заехать сюда еще раз? Есть улики, они в лаборатории…  
Холмс-старший отвлекается на мгновенье от разглядывания урбанистического пейзажа за окном и быстрым, цепким взглядом изучает номера дел на папках.  
\- Не тревожьтесь, мои люди все привезут, - говорит он, выуживая телефон, и Лестрейд только теперь замечает, что зонт он по-прежнему держит в руках – так и Артур, наверное, боялся оставить свой Экскалибур без присмотра.

Грегори кивает и садится на подлокотник свободного кресла, его чашка нетронута, стоит на столике и призывно манит к себе темнотой чая сквозь тонкий фарфор и узкой струйкой пара, растворяющегося где-то за головой Шерлока.

\- Джон… - говорит Лестрейд и не продолжает.

Майкрофт молча качает головой.

\- Он в порядке, - говорит Шерлок, и Грегори думает, что в его системе координат Джон, пожалуй, и в самом деле в порядке.

В системе координат самого Грегори Лестрейда Джон Уотсон настолько не в порядке, что впору вызывать скорую, полицию, пожарных и авиацию НАТО для поддержки.  
И все они не справятся с тем, с чем легко бы справился один-единственный гений-детектив.

Но гений-детектив предпочитает сидеть в темно-зеленом кресле, уткнувшись носом в фотографии трупов, и что Грегори Лестрейд может с этим сделать?

\- Себастьян Моран, - говорит вдруг Майкрофт и смотрит на инспектора так, будто тот должен понять, что это значит.  
Грегори приподнимает бровь и берет наконец чашку.  
\- Правая рука Мориарти, - любезно поясняет Майкрофт своему зонту. – Самый опасный из его… последователей. Единственный, кто всё еще на свободе. Поэтому мой брат не может вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Поэтому вы здесь, Грегори.  
\- Полагаете, он захочет закончить начатое боссом? – спрашивает инспектор, качая в руках чашку – она настолько теплая, что кажется живым существом.

Шерлок тихо хмыкает, не отвлекаясь от бумаг.  
\- Это не исключено, - кивает его старший брат.  
– Здесь, - он передает Грегори флэшку – совершенно простую, добротную, которая сразу почему-то наводит на мысли о Королевских ВВС и Джоне Уотсоне в Афганистане, - вся информация о нём. Фальшивые имена, фотографии, привычки, предпочтения в оружии и одежде. Вам это пригодится.  
Лестрейд держит флэшку на ладони, в ее хромированных гранях отражается кремовый Майкрофт, и черный Шерлок, и серый Лондон за окном.

В чае цветет освежающая нотка лимона и успокаивающая – бергамота.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы вы его нашли, инспектор.  
\- Почему я? В вашем распоряжении вся королевская рать, не так ли?

Шелест бумаг становится громче, Шерлок фыркает и переводит холодный, небесный взгляд на Лестрейда.  
\- У моего брата разногласия с начальством. Он не хочет потерять работу из-за превышения полномочий в личных целях.  
\- Ууу, - глубокомысленно отвечает Грегори, убирая флэшку подальше – чтоб не наводила на мысли так активно.

Майкрофт неопределенно дергает плечом.  
\- Конкуренты. Кризис еврозоны, последствия «Арабской весны», дипломатические провалы наших… внешнеполитических партнеров. Мы живем в очень неспокойное время, инспектор, и даже наш островок стабильности не так уж стабилен теперь.

У Лестрейда на языке крутится еще один вопрос, последний, самый главный, но Шерлок уже сказал «неважно», и понятно, что ничего большего он не добьется.

Да и так ли важно, как он выжил?  
Воспринимай это как чудо, Грегори Лестрейд. Как вознаграждение за все те чудеса, которых не случилось, когда ты их еще ждал.

\- Здесь в пяти минутах есть маленький австрийский ресторанчик, - говорит вдруг Майкрофт. – Вы пропустили из-за меня ланч, позвольте мне возместить вам неудобства.

Спорить с Майкрофтом Холмсом? Увольте, он же не самоубийца.

\- Шерлок?..  
Шерлок отмахивается от него как от назойливой мухи.  
\- Оставьте его, инспектор. Пусть… развлекается.

Наверное, следовало бы сказать, что пять жестоких убийств это отнюдь не развлечение, но Грегори понимает, что Майкрофт имел в виду.

Запах бергамота сменяется запахом шумной улицы, Холмс как-то странно машет, и дорогая черная машина медленно вливается в поток транспорта у светофора. Значит, с помощницей он общается жестами. Впрочем, Грегори не удивился бы, если б узнал, что между собой братья общаются азбукой Морзе или чем-то в этом духе.  
Лондонский воздух в этот предвечерний час как старый ирландский Шериданс – пьянит лишь самую малость, очаровывает плотными кофейными сливками.

Все началось с полупрозрачного дымного рислинга в качестве аперитива в маленьком зале для некурящих.

Зонт висит на спинке стула, строгий и неизменный, и Грегори все-таки не выдерживает.  
\- Зачем вы постоянно носите с собой зонт? – спрашивает он, не забывая о том, что у Холмсом лучше бы вообще ни о чем не спрашивать.  
Но Майкрофт улыбается, и брови его коньячно-изломанные ловят отблески бордовых фонарей со стен.  
\- Вы сразу зрите в корень. Приятно, что я в вас не ошибся. Зонт, видите ли, в некотором роде мое оружие. Отвлекает внимание окружающих, понимаете? Стоит мне перевесить его с руки на руку, как собеседник уже не смотрит на меня, а смотрит на него. Кто-то использует для этого часы, кто-то сигареты, я предпочитаю зонт. Это так… - он щелкает пальцами в задумчивости, - по-британски.

Им подают шницель и ванильный ростбиф, в котором нет ни грамма ванили, по залу хрустальными нотами плывет музыка – Штраус или Шуберт, Лестрейд никогда не был силен в классике. Музыка отталкивается от стен как волны от берега, большое окно отделяет их от прочего мира, в котором вот-вот будет очередной час-пик, и разноцветные пятна машин сольются в километровые пробки.

Короткий гитарный перебор телефона заставляет вздрогнуть.

«Труп в Сити – блондин или брюнет? ШХ».

Рислинг в бокале Холмса отсвечивает всеми гранями бледного янтаря.

\- Я его предал. Джон вам не говорил?

«Блондин».

\- Простите?

\- Шерлока, - Майкрофт отрезает кусочек от шницеля и смотрит на него пристально, будто ждет чего-то. – Это я рассказал Мориарти всё о гениальном детективе Шерлоке Холмсе. Мне нужно было его разговорить, а он реагировал только на рассказы о Шерлоке. Мориарти использовал эту информацию, чтобы уничтожить своего единственного соперника. Это из-за меня мой брат сидит в четырех стенах и сходит с ума от скуки.

Джентльмен Майкрофт Холмс по-джентльменски не снимает с себя ответственность. И готов сделать всё возможное, чтобы исправить сделанное.  
Даже водить в рестораны инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда и изливать им душу. Впрочем, вряд ли он ждет утешений.

«Завтра в 16:30, мост Ватерлоо. Высокий шатен в черных джинсах и серой куртке. ШХ».

\- Джон не знает, что Шерлок?..

\- Об этом не должен знать никто. Когда я говорю «никто», Грегори, это означает – никто.

«Спасибо».

\- Когда это перестанет быть секретом?

Окно расчерчивают первые капли дождя, и они словно смывают с Лестрейда всю бессильную злость, всю тяжесть, всю тоску последних недель. Полутени прячутся в темных, тяжелых шторах и улыбаются ему оттуда. 

«Что-нибудь еще? Нераскрытые убийства? Кражи? Подлоги? ШХ».

\- Как только вы найдете Морана, - любезно улыбается Холмс.

Ну ладно, перекладывать ответственность на других он тоже умеет.  
По-джентльменски. 

Кофе по-венски им приносят в неожиданно больших чашках, молочно-белых, чуть прохладных и все-таки отчего-то ужасно похожих на те фарфоровые чашечки, в которые Майкрофт сорок минут назад разливал чай: освежающая нотка лимона и успокаивающая – бергамота. 

Кофе настраивает его на благодушный и чуточку хулиганский лад.  
\- Тогда купите ему сборник кроссвордов, - советует Лестрейд.  
\- Мне еще не надоело жить, - фыркает в ответ Майкрофт. Это оказывается неожиданно весело – сидеть в ресторане вот так, посреди рабочего дня, и подшучивать над этим высоким господином в идеальном костюме.

И понимать, что ему тоже это нравится.

«Таинственные исчезновения? Уклонения от уплаты налогов? ШХ».

Из того же хулиганского озорного мальчишества Грегори не отвечает – это не месть, конечно, но ему хочется чуть-чуть поиздеваться над гениальным Шерлоком – теперь, когда тому ничего не грозит.

Ну, почти ничего.

\- Кстати, инспектор, я вполне одобряю ваше нежелание работать с мистером Андерсеном, но мисс Донован должна вернуться в ваш отдел.

«Пропавшие кошечки подойдут. ШХ».

Грегори придает лицу то самое выражение, увидев которое, подозреваемые на допросах резко бледнели и переставали отрицать свою вину. 

Майкрофт Холмс лишь поднимает руки ладонями вперед.

\- Вы начальник, Грегори, и если вы скажете «нет», я не смогу настаивать, но мисс Донован хороший детектив, а я, видите ли, кровно заинтересован в том, чтобы вокруг вас были толковые сотрудники.

Наверное, ему следовало бы возмутиться, но благодушие перевешивает, кофейный аромат укутывает его непроницаемым щитом, и Лестрейд только машет рукой – мол, пусть возвращается, что уж.

«Лестрейд, черт возьми, перестань меня игнорировать. ШХ».

\- Как думаете, скоро он начнет бомбардировать сообщениями вас?

\- Шерлок предпочитает со мной не общаться… - начинает Холмс и не договаривает, потому что в кармане его пиджака пойманной птицей вздрагивает телефон. Он читает сообщение, и его изломанные брови поднимаются немного выше обычного.

\- Майкрофт, скажи этому придурку, чтобы он перестал меня игнорировать? – наугад стреляет Грегори и, судя по еще чуть приподнявшимся бровям, попадает в яблочко.

\- Просто день сюрпризов сегодня, - хмыкает Холмс и возвращается к кофе. – А вы и в самом деле намерены его игнорировать?

\- Я скину ему пару дел по почте, когда доберусь до компьютера, - хмыкает инспектор. – Хотя не думаю, что они займут его надолго. 

\- О, за десять минут спокойствия и уверенности в том, что мой брат занят размышлениями, а не вырезает на себе со скуки карту звездного неба, я буду благодарен вам по гроб жизни. За час я бы продал душу, - говорит Майкрофт и задумчиво откладывает ложечку. – Если б она у меня была.

Все началось с бело-красных полос австрийского флага, отражавшихся в маленькой кофейной ложечке.

\- Извините, шеф, - говорит голос Салли через беспроводную связь и несколько километров, и Лестрейд невольно восхищается проворством Майкрофта Холмса. - Время обеда давно закончилось, а у нас тут разбойное нападение на Уотлинг-стрит. Вы срочно нужны.

Дорогая черная машина появляется у ресторана прямо из низкого, клубящегося по асфальту тумана, редкие капли лениво стучат по крыше и стеклам. Лондон готовится ко сну, Лондон опускает на свои улицы ранние, прозрачно-синие сумерки. Грегори прикрывает глаза и кивает Холмсу на прощание.

Оказывается, он все-таки рад видеть Донован.

Себастьяна Морана арестуют спустя десять дней по дороге в Шеффилд, и Шерлок Холмс вернется на Бейкер-стрит. И даже выживет после встречи с Уотсоном.

Это будет как возвращение к тому самому повороту, на котором они однажды повернули не туда.

И вот тогда все начнется, наконец, с начала.


End file.
